Party Line
by Luna86
Summary: I know what your thinking, how can I have feelings for someone that I haven’t met? Well I do and soon we will be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the rights toCCS_

* * *

**Party Line **

**Chapter One**

**_By: Luna86_**

_Proofread By: maixwolfblossom_

* * *

Dear Tomoyo,

I hope this letter finds you well. How are you? I'm good. Let's get to the point of this letter. You're probably wondering why I'm responding to you, for I've obtained your last letter. The fact is that I did not want to give you this information with my monthly letter. The last time you wrote to me you asked me how I really met Syaoran. Well truth be told I haven't completely been honest with anybody about how I met him. I'm about to tell you the truth. All of it, with no lies whatsoever. You should be honored to be the first one to know the truth about Syaoran and I.

You know how I would say that I met Syaoran at school? Well you were right. I didn't meet him at school. I met him on the P-Line (Party Line). I don't know if you know what the P-Line is but I'll tell you anyways. The Party Line is a place people call to meet and have conversation with new people. According to my brother Touya, the P-Line has existed since he was is High School. That means that the P-Line has been on for more than nine years. He also said that there was more than one number to call. For example, there was a phone number for the Valley, then there is the one in the OC, don't forget Los Angeles. I believe that there is a phone number for each county, in California.

In order to call the P-Line you have to be older then 18 years of age. But teens still call the Party Line. When you call the P-Line it gives you a pass code, then it gives you the option of going into one of the Party Rooms or having a One on One conversation with another person. A Party Room is a room that has more than three people talking at the same time to one another. If you are in a Party Room and you want to have a conversation with anther person. What you do then is press zero then the other person's pass code, while he or she does the same and then you have a one on one conversation. Now that you know the basics of the P-Line we shall go on with my story.

Do you remember Meilin? Of course you do, you didn't like her. Don't worry she didn't like you either. After we graduated, I stopped talking to most of the girls from school; I think that you already know that. Well after you left to NY I had to hang out with someone, other than my brother. College was over with so I didn't have anything to do that Thursday morning so I called Meilin. Meilin and I would always call the Party Line at night but we were both bored that morning so we three-wayed the P-Line. Meilin was the one that introduced me to the P-Line so obviously we would call the 323 phone number. She didn't know the number to the Valley so we would always called the L.A.'s P-Line.

We normally would have a one on one conversation with a guy but that day I was not in the mood to do that so we went into one of the Party Rooms. I think it was room number six the one that we went in. Meilin was the one that would start all of the conversations, and I would normally jump in on the conversation when I would feel comfortable with the person. There were three boys and another girl on the Party Room besides Meilin and I. All of a sudden two of the boys became rowdy and Meilin started to argue with the girl. I was having the time of my life listening to Meilin talk shit to the girl. The two guys were just laughing at Meilin and that girl. The third guy made his presence be known when he asked Shampoo if she wanted to go one on one. Then the other two guys started to do kissing sounds at Meilin and that Guy.

That's when Meilin asked me. "Sakura?" translation for, do you want to go one on one with this guy? All of them suddenly became quiet when she said my name.

Then I said "yea" meaning yes let's go one on one with him what can happen?

It seemed that the girl that Meilin was arguing with was queries to know who I was because she said "Who was that stupid girl, one of your lesbians."

That's when I got pissed and started to talk shit to her. The guy that wanted to go one on one with Meilin was also queries to know who I was because he asked me "Hey is your name Sakura?"

"Yes who wants to know?" I demanded with a sweet tone.

He laughed before he replied "Names Syao Li, you Meilin's home girl?"

I was about to answer him with a yea when Meilin interfered and said "No she is my sista."

"Get out of here." he said mockingly

"No she is my sis" I said.

"So whd up, you ladies what to go one on one or with me or what?" Syao Li asked

Then Meilin said "What's your pass code boy?" He gave Meilin his pass code then she gave him mine and we went on a one on one conversation.

Well that's all I'll tell you today its time for me to go to work. I'll write to you next week with what Syao Li (Syaoran), Meilin, and I spoke about that day. Take care, and don't work too hard. My dad sends his love, say hi to your mom for me. Don't worry I will write to you next week when I have the time.

Love, Sakura Kinomoto

P.S. The party last night was off the wall, I wish you could have been there.

P.P.S. What does P.S. stand for?


	2. Chapter 2

Luna86 Note:

At the time I was writing this fanfic things were going good with the person that inspired me to write the fanfic. Well the reason that I will no longer write this fanfic is because this was going to be a happily ever after story, but it turns out that in reality that will never happen. So I will no longer finsh this story but I will leave it up so you can understand what the P-Line (Party Line) is. If you would like to read the real story I am writing I Lost It To Him.


End file.
